


Revelations

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Rimming, blowjob, exhibitionist tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: The inevitable bathhouse smut no one was asking for.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a hiatus between these because life. But here's the latest. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Un-beta'd, as per usual.

Molly could feel the warm blood trickling down his neck as the basilisk stumbled, its eyes oozing a dark black-purple sludge.

“Nice one, Molly!” Beau shouted, landing another hit with her quarterstaff as its legs flailed about, trying to isolate a single target to attack in the echoing tunnel.

Jester’s lollypop swung wide as the basilisk ducked its spiny head, blindly trying to get its bearing. A fireball slammed into its face as Caleb muttered the arcane words, taking a few steps backward as he tried to stay out of the fray.

Molly watched in horror as the creature shook its head, still affected by Molly’s blindness curse, and focused in on the last voice it heard. It rushed forward toward the wizard before anyone had a chance to do anything. Frozen in place, the human wasn’t quick enough and they all heard a sickening _crack_ as Caleb hit the ground, the basilisk looming over him.

Molly leapt over the pile of rubble in front of him, landing on his feet as he sprinted toward Caleb. He got there just as the Basilisk took a swipe with one of its giant claws.

The pain was searing, but he didn’t mind a bit as he threw himself on top of Caleb, his shoulder taking the hit meant for the much-weaker human. He rolled to the side, driving his scimitar up into the creature’s throat. Hot dark blood sprayed over them both as the gurgling breaths slowed. Molly managed to push the monstrous creature aside, narrowly avoiding its huge form landing on top of them both. Somewhere in the tunnel Fjord and Jester were shouting, but he couldn’t hear them over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. He hurriedly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning over Caleb and cradling his head cautiously.

“Can you hear me, Caleb?” He asked, panic seeping into his voice.

“Ja,” Caleb’s voice sounded tired and sore, but he cracked his eyes open with a grimace, “I am okay.”

“Gods, you scared me.” Molly muttered, lovingly brushing a few blood-soaked strands of hair out of Caleb’s face, “Jester’s on her way. She’ll take care of you.” Caleb sat up gingerly, wincing at the pain. Molly held his shoulder with a firm grip, “Just relax, you’re alright.”

“Thanks to you.” Caleb’s voice was suddenly very clear and the tiefling barely had time to react before Caleb reached for Molly, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Caleb held the back of Molly’s head as they both melted into it for a moment. Molly could practically taste Caleb’s gratitude as his lips parted and Caleb deepened the kiss. When they separated, Molly felt flushed, a deep violet tinge to his blood-splattered cheeks and neck.

“What the fuck?”

  
Both Caleb and Molly’s heads snapped up as Beau’s voice shook them both from their stupor.  Beau, Fjord, Jester, and Nott were all standing above them, mouths agape.

Molly turned back to Caleb quickly, but the human was already scrambling to his feet.

“No, Caleb! Let me heal you!” Jester said quickly, reaching out for him, but he stumbled backwards, his expression completely blank. Molly hurriedly got to his feet, but it was too late, Caleb turned and ran into the darkness toward the entrance of the tunnel.

“Caleb!” Jester called after him, clutching her holy symbol. She looked at the others and shrugged, giving Molly a sad look. “Molly, you’re covered in basilisk blood.”

Molly didn’t make any sort of move to clean himself up, looking at the creature on the ground and desperately wishing that such a wonderful moment hadn’t been spoiled like this.

They stood in silence for a beat before a question broke the silence.

“Why did Caleb kiss you?” Nott’s voice was small and measured. There was a trembling behind it that might’ve been fear, but Molly had a pretty good suspicion that it was rage instead.

 _What the hell do I say?_ He wanted to keep his word to Caleb, but the cat was certainly out of the bag now.

“Oh- Well, you know, Nott,” Jester said, her voice not quite convincing, “Caleb was probably just really happy that Molly stopped the basilisk from eating him.”

“Why did Caleb kiss you?” the goblin asked again, ignoring Jester. “Was that the first time?”

“Listen,” Fjord said, holding up a hand in a placating gesture, “Now’s not the time and I don’t think it’s any of our business. We should take care of this sonovabitch and _then_ go find Caleb.”

“Was that the first time?” Nott asked again. She wasn’t raising her voice, but the ice in her tone was clear as day.

“No it wasn’t.” Molly cleared his throat and made eye contact with Nott for the first time.

“Holy shit.” Beau murmured. Fjord’s eyes widened as he and Beau exchanged a quick look.

“Now, Beau.” Fjord said, his brow furrowed, “Let’s not get carried away. What Molly and Caleb do in their own time is none of our concern. Let’s focus on the here and now and get this job done.”

Beau looked ready to protest, but Jester elbowed her in the ribs, earning a string of curses, but successfully granting Molly a reprieve.

The tiefling realized he was shaking and took a step back, leaning against the tunnel wall for support. His eyes fell on Nott and he felt his blood run cold.

The goblin was watching him intently, her yellow eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She made no move to join the others as they began harvesting the basilisk’s blood and fangs to sell later on.

“Listen, Nott-”

“Don’t say a word.” Nott said menacingly. It was shocking to hear such a fierceness coming from the little goblin girl. Molly’d certainly seen her angry before, but this… this was different. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

“Nott-” Fjord said cautiously from across the tunnel, turning away from the basilisk to watch the tense standoff.

“I trusted you to take care of him.” Nott hissed.

“I have-” Molly began to protest. Like a flash, Nott’s crossbow was raised and pointed at the tiefling’s chest.

“You lied to me.” Molly could see her finger on the trigger and tried to breathe despite the fear that was wracking his body. A bolt to the chest probably wouldn’t kill him, but he’d taken a fair bit of damage in that fight, most of it self-inflicted, and he would rather not risk it right now.

“Take a step back, Nott.” The soft voice came from the darkness to Molly’s left. Five heads turned to see the tall, pale woman emerging from the shadows. “You don’t want to do something you’ll regret.” Yasha’s sword was drawn. She held it loosely, not aggressive in her posture, but the ramifications were clear. Cross her and you’ll get cut down.

“Yasha! Have you been here this whole fucking time?” Beau asked, incredulous.

“Lower it, Nott.” Yasha repeated calmly, stepping in front of Molly. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

“He lied to us all!” Nott said, her voice trembling.

“They’re both adults.” Yasha said, “Caleb’s feelings for you haven’t changed.” She turned her head and looked at Molly, “Go find him.” She said.

Molly nodded and turned. He felt a sudden relief as he ran off down the tunnel, his boots clacking against the stone as he hurried toward the entrance and after Caleb.  

Nott was obviously furious, that wasn’t surprising. Molly did feel a bit bad for her, she and Caleb seemed to share everything... but it hadn’t been _his_ decision and he felt no pangs about honoring Caleb’s wishes. The others seemed more shocked than upset, that was encouraging, and he knew Yasha would have his back- Jester, too.

He slowed as he stepped into the bright sunlight at the entrance of the tunnel. They’d ventured into it near the edge of town and he suspected Caleb would have made his way back toward the inn. There weren’t a lot of options, practically speaking, since they didn’t know this new town well, nor were they on particularly good terms with the lawmaster (although slaying a basilisk certainly shouldn’t hurt).

  
It took him the better part of an hour of running through the streets to get back to the inn. He took the stairs two at a time and was panting as he pounded on Caleb’s door. “Are you in there, love?” He tried to hear any movement through the door over the sound of his own ragged breaths. “Caleb, please. If you’re in there, let me in.”

He bent double, resting his hands on his knees as his mind began to race. He didn’t know where to start looking. His tracking skills in an unfamiliar city like this left much to be desired. He wondered briefly if he should break the door down. _What if he’s badly hurt_ ? He wondered desperately, _he didn’t let Jester look at him and it certainly sounded like he hit his head impressively hard._

Just before he could muster the strength to begin throwing himself against the door, he heard a soft, accented voice from down the hall. “Wrong room, Mollymauk.”

He spun around- Caleb was peeking out of the doorway to Molly’s own room, a half-hearted smile on his face.

“You complete bastard,” Molly said softly, without a hint of animosity as he rushed down the hallway, pulling Caleb into a tight embrace. The human hissed in pain, but Molly didn’t release him. He couldn’t.

Caleb’s arms wrapped around his waist and Molly turned his head to plant a kiss into the human’s neck. “Don’t you ever run away like that again.”

“I am sorry, Molly.” He breathed, “I don’t do well- I didn’t think-”

Molly gave him a gentle squeeze and leaned back, a soft smile on his face as he looked at the human. He’d clearly run a damp cloth over his face, but there were still streaks of dried basilisk blood across his face and neck. “Hush. You’re a mess.”

“You are one to talk.” Caleb said with a small chuckle, gently brushing a finger across one of Molly’s cheeks. Molly could feel the blood caked over him and he suddenly laughed out loud. “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh, just realizing what kind of a sight I must’ve been coming to find you, running through the streets covered in blood.” He wiped his eyes, still laughing at the mental image. Caleb gave a small laugh and Molly felt his hand snake into his own. He let the human lead him into the room and they closed the door against the outside world. Caleb led him to a chair beside the window, pulling out a rag and dampening it in the washbasin.

Molly let Caleb gently rub the cloth against his face, wringing out the blood after every pass and gently tilting his head to let the human wipe away the mess on his throat and neck. “Why my room?”

Caleb continued his ministrations silently for several moments. The only sound in the room was the gentle ripples of the water as he rinsed the cloth. “I suspected Fjord would not mind giving us some space.”

“That confidence doesn’t extend to Nott?” Molly asked gently.

Caleb’s lips curled into a wry smile. “I suspect she is very angry, ja?”

“She’s not happy. Yasha’s looking after her.”

“Yasha is back?” Caleb said with surprise.

“Oh- yeah.”

“You know, I do not understand her.”

Molly chuckled, “You’re not alone in that.”

“I made such a point to ask you to remain quiet… and then I-” Caleb’s hand had stilled and Molly gently brought his own up to take the cloth from Caleb.

“Hey- you don’t have to apologize.” He said firmly, “I love you.” He dropped the cloth next to the basin and pulled the human onto his lap, “I will continue loving you, no matter what they say, no matter what they do.” He leaned up and gently kissed Caleb’s lips. “Fjord is fine, Beau was surprised, but she’ll be fine. Nott was upset. She’s going to need to talk to you alone. She’s going to need reassurances that this won’t change anything.” Caleb nodded, leaning against one of Molly’s horns. “She’ll take it out on me,” Caleb tensed against him, but Molly’s hand came to rest on his thigh, “And that’s fine!” He said reassuringly, “I can take it.”

“It is not fair to you.” Caleb said softly.

“No, but it’s manageable. She loves you, she wants to look out for you, and she thinks she’s failed in that somehow.”

“She hasn-”

“You don’t have to tell me, pet.” Molly said with a chuckle, “It’s just how these things work. Talk to her when they get back. I’ll make sure everyone else is okay. By the time we sit down for dinner, we’ll be back to being the strangest group of people ever to grace this tavern.”

Caleb smiled and kissed him again. “I wish Jester were here with us right now.”

Molly raised his eyebrows, looking at Caleb with surprise.

“She would just about die at what I am about to say.” Caleb took a deep, dramatic breath, as if he were steeling himself for what was coming. “I think I need a bath.”

Molly laughed and gave Caleb a playful shove, pushing him off his lap as they both stood, “You’re right. That might’ve killed her. It’s a good thing she wasn’t here!” He said with mock seriousness, “We would be well and truly fucked without a healer.”

Caleb smiled and gently traced a finger along Molly’s chest. “Would you join me, Mollymauk?”

“Have you ever had sex in water?”

Caleb shook his head and Molly gave him a wry smile.

“It’s truly awful. You really must try it.”

Caleb’s brows knit together and Molly wrapped his arm around Caleb’s waist. “Not the only option, of course. There are other ways we could take care of one another.”

“You are filthy, Mollymauk.” Caleb said with a gasp as Molly’s hand found his ass, giving him a playful squeeze.

“In every conceivable way.” Molly grinned.

“I will go gather my clothes and meet you in the washroom.”

“You sure you don’t want to spring for a trip to the bathhouse?” Molly asked, shuddering at the thought of the small tubs of tepid water at the end of the hall.

“You are such a spoiled brat,” Caleb said, coming up behind Molly and wrapping his arms around the tiefling’s waist.

“Neither of us has exactly led a life of luxury.” He said with a shrug, “We’ve got coin in our pockets, no pressing business, and we’re both covered in filth. I think if there were ever a time we’ve earned a little self-indulgence-”

“I believe you have used that argument every single time you have wanted us to do something.”

“And it’s been working very well for me.” he said with a grin. “We can have them tend to our clothes… and we can tend to one another.” He winked one of his vibrant red eyes and watched a blush rise to Caleb’s cheek, “I’m more than happy to spring for a private room. After all-”  
“I know, I know. We have earned it.” The human sighed and Molly spun out of Caleb’s grasp, secure in his victory. “We do not even know where the bathhouse is in this town!”

“Nothing a few copper in the hands of a local beggar child couldn’t fix.”

 

Molly tried not to say “I told you so” as the young girl collected her 3 copper pieces and skipped off down the street. He did try.

Nevertheless, he followed Caleb into the dark entryway of the building they’d been led to- where they handed over 9 silver for a private bath and washing services for their clothes. The man working behind the desk gave them a startled look, but didn’t ask any questions about the streaks of dark blood on their faces and clothing. He gestured down the hallway toward the changing area and handed them a small silver key that would unlock their room. They stripped quickly, leaving their clothes in a disgusting pile as they padded barefoot down the hall to the door he’d indicated. The room inside was simple. The walls were a dark wood and the bath itself was sunk into the stone floor, overflowing from the edge into drains that gave the floor a textured look so that the older water was constantly being shifted out. One of the walls had a pipe that was pouring new, hot water into a small basin, which was gently overflowing into the bath itself, refreshing the temperature evenly throughout the pool.

Molly took Caleb’s hand gently as he stepped into the water, his lavender toes curling in appreciation as they were submerged in the warmth. “This never gets old.” He said with a sigh. Molly watched Caleb close his eyes in relief, his tangled, bloody hair becoming soft and buoyant as he sank down into the water.  Molly slid closer and gently ran his fingers through the auburn mess, cautiously massaging the tangles until they floated freely. Caleb came back up for air, but leaned back, his throat bared as Molly continued to gently work his fingers through Caleb’s hair.

“You are good at this.” Caleb’s voice was tight from his position, and Molly watched his throat work to swallow with his head tilted all the way back.

“I like taking care of you.” Molly said simply.

“You have done this for others before.” He didn’t sound accusatory, or even jealous. It was a statement of fact.

Molly nodded, “Many times.”

“For lovers?”  
Molly shrugged. “For all sorts. Lovers- yes- but friends, too.”

“You are very gentle.”

Molly worked the last tangle out and gently combed his fingers through the rinsed hair, checking for any spots he may have missed. He bent down and lightly nipped the hollow of the human’s neck. He yipped in surprise and Molly laughed as he squirmed.

“Now your hair is passable at least.” He said with a grin.

“You are a monster.”

“Well, obviously.” Molly said, pointing at his horns with a sly smile.

Caleb splashed him playfully. “I would offer to do the same for you, but I will not be nearly as good at it.”

“I don’t mind a little hair pulling.” Molly winked as Caleb’s face reddened.

Molly tilted himself back, lying across Caleb’s lap. He could hear the human’s intake of breath, but he let his eyes flicker closed as Caleb’s hands began to work in his hair.  
It was clumsy, but the kind that comes solely from lack of practice- rather than lack of skill. There were a few moments when Caleb’s fingers got caught and he tugged harder than he probably intended. Molly kept his face blissfully blank, a surge of heat pooling in his stomach at every sharp pain on his scalp. Feeling his tail cutting gracefully through the water under the surface provided an even deeper sense of serenity as Caleb’s other hand came to rest lightly on his chest.

Molly sighed as Caleb’s hands began to work in tandem, one raking through his hair while the other lightly traced his scars. “You’re getting distracted.” Molly chided as Caleb’s fingers caught on another matted clump of dried blood.

“You are distracting.” Caleb’s accent echoed in the small room and Molly swore he could feel it floating in the steam around him.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are naked. In my lap.” Caleb said with a soft chuckle, “that is distracting.”

“Would you like me to move?” Molly said with a playful grin, his eyes still serenely closed.

“If you move I will have no choice but to hurt you.”

Molly’s eyes flicked open at that and the eye contact he made with Caleb was electric. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

Caleb’s expression was quickly devolving into one of pure lust, and Molly took the opportunity to sit up quickly, drawing a gasp from Caleb as his entangled hand unintentionally yanked out several dark purple strands of hair. “I do not make promises that I don’t intend to keep.” Caleb’s voice was softer than the dark, authoritative voice Molly had come to enjoy, but he still felt the energy in each of his words and Molly slid to the opposite side of the pool, keeping his unblinking eye contact with the human.

“My swords are back at the inn.” Molly said casually. “I feel pretty confident in saying you’re unarmed…” He cocked an eyebrow and gave an appreciative nod toward Caleb’s body.

Caleb raised one hand above the water as, with a popping hiss, small sparks of flame ignited in his palm.

“Fair point.” Molly said, his eyes fixed on the flickering fire. “Gods, that’s impressive.”  
“It is hardly anything.” Caleb said, closing his hand as a small puff of steam escaped his grasp.

“Are you going to burn me, then?” Molly asked, he was careful to keep his voice even, no hint of expectation or excitement. He knew Caleb had a complicated relationship with fire and didn’t want to put any pressure on the man, but with Caleb’s particular skills it is something they would need to discuss sooner or later.

Caleb met his eyes and shook his head, lowering his hand beneath the water. “I will not.”

“And that’s fine. Wanted to make sure we were on the same page about that.” Molly gave him a reassuring smile. “Is there anything in particular you _would_ like to do to me?”

“Neither of us have healed from the battle.” Caleb said with a resigned look. “So we should probably take it easy on one another.”

“I don’t want you to take it easy on me.” Molly said softly, gliding back through the water until he was between Caleb’s legs.

Caleb leaned forward, his lips parting as they met Molly’s own. Caleb seemed hesitant, so Molly eagerly took the lead. He pressed himself closer to Caleb, the human’s cock resting against his stomach as he kissed into Caleb’s mouth.

They found a rhythm in the kiss with Caleb rocking into Molly’s body, his cock hardening between them as he began moaning softly against the tiefling’s mouth.

“Will you fuck me, Molly?” Caleb asked softly, gasping for breath as he wove his fingers through Molly’s hair.

Molly’s eyes fluttered closed as the heat in his stomach tightened. “Honestly, Caleb,” He said, leaning his head into Caleb’s touch, “nothing would make me happier.”

He opened his eyes and saw Caleb’s fiery expression, looking at him with undisguised lust.

“Not in the water, though, love.” Molly’s hand snaking down to finally take the human into his hand.

“I would imagine it is not a very good lubricant in its own right.” Caleb said thoughtfully, his voice tight as Molly began to stroke him slowly.

“It is _absolutely_ not a good lubricant.” Molly said with a laugh. Caleb’s fingers tightened in his hair and Molly gasped with pleasure and pain at the sting of the pull against his scalp.

“I am more than happy to bend over the side of this bath.” Caleb said softly, tugging once more.

“Gods, Caleb,” Molly moaned, his back arching as his strokes sped up. “You’re fucking perfect, do you know that?”

“There’s that devil’s tongue again, Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice sounded coy, and he pulled Molly in for a kiss by his hair.

Their mouths crashed together this time as Caleb took control of the kiss. His tongue slipped into Molly’s mouth and they both were breathing heavily as they pulled away from one another.

“Fuck me, Mollymauk. Please.” Caleb’s accent sounded heavier and he keened softly as Molly twisted his hand.

“Out of the bath.”

Caleb hurried to comply, moving quickly as he pulled himself out of the water and leant back on the warm, damp stone floor, the water that had overflowed from the bath pooled around him. _He looks like a mirage_ , Molly thought wildly. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he didn’t care as he looked at Caleb, spread out and wanting, his hard cock leaking pre-cum onto his stomach as he watched Molly expectantly.

“I suspect we have nothing to help us make this easier.”

“I guess I’ll have to take my time with you, then.” Molly said with a grin as he slowly rose out of the water, grateful for the warmth of the stone in the room. Caleb shuddered at his words and Molly had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight. “Hands and knees, love.”

Caleb sucked in a breath and Molly watched his eyes darken as he turned over obediently.

“Gods, you look beautiful like this.” Molly reached forward, running one of his lavender fingers down Caleb’s thigh. “You want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you?” He heard Caleb’s breathing quicken and he knew the other man was getting off on his words. He smiled as Caleb nodded vigorously. “I’m going to eat you out until you’re begging for my cock.”

“That is not much of a task,” Caleb groaned, “I am more than ready to beg you.”

“You’re gonna have have to exercise a bit of patience then.” Molly said with a smile. “I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.”

Caleb moaned and Molly smiled as he grasped the other man’s cheeks, spreading him open as the human breathed heavily.

Molly loved this part. He leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting over Caleb’s sensitive skin, feeling the shiver ripple across the human’s body as he gave a small, exploratory flick of his tongue against Caleb’s hole.

The gods themselves couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful noise than the one Caleb made now. He gently traced his tongue around Caleb’s entrance, his fingers gripping his ass tightly- tight enough to bruise as he held him steady. It wasn’t long at all before Caleb was pushing back, his body begging for more, faster, harder.

“Please, Mollymauk!” Caleb gasped, “Please!”

Molly smiled against him as his tongue slowly pushed inside. Caleb was already relaxing, eager for whatever Molly would give him and he slowly began fucking into the human with his talented tongue.

“Gods, Mollymauk!” Caleb cried out as Molly leaned back to spit into his hole.

“If you’re gonna take my cock, we need to get you nice and wet.” Molly said before diving back in, his tongue moving faster now.

“Yes, please! Please I’m ready!” Caleb said, his voice was wrecked and he seemed to be concentrating to remember the words he was speaking in Common.

Molly laughed at that and leaned back, wiping his chin as he grinned, “You’re far from ready.”

The tiefling bent over the human’s back, wrapping an arm around Caleb’s chest as he pulled him up against himself. “You’re going to need a bit more work. And a bit more patience.” he muttered into Caleb’s ear as he brought a finger to Caleb’s lips. The human greedily took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit as he leaned back into Molly’s chest.

“So eager!” Molly chuckled and Caleb moaned around his finger, sending a spark of heat through Molly’s body. “Maybe we should stop here and go back to the others. Surely you want to clear things up with them before we go any further?”

Caleb bit down on Molly’s finger, harder than a playful nip, but not enough to do any serious damage. The tiefling pulled back his finger in surprise and Caleb hissed- “Fuck the others!”

Molly kissed the back of Caleb’s neck and the human moaned again, “I still haven’t ruled it out.”

He took the same finger into his own mouth, making sure it was nice and wet before gently pushing Caleb forward again, back onto his hands and knees as Molly settled back, slowly pressing the finger inside.

“You’re going to kill me, Mollymauk.” Caleb gasped as he fell to his elbows, pushing back into Molly’s fingers, “More, please give me more. I am ready!”

“I’ll decide when you’re ready.” Molly said sternly, bringing his other hand to stroke his own neglected cock.  “Would you like to bleed today?” Molly asked as he withdrew his finger, spitting once again before adding a second finger, slipping them inside the human.

Caleb moaned desperately and nodded, his forehead now resting on his forearms as he focused on not coming too soon.

“Would you like me to cut you?” Molly said, releasing his own cock to gently trace the underside of Caleb’s, hanging prettily between his legs. “Jester’s going to heal us when we get back to the inn, no one would ever know the difference if you came back with one more cut.”

“Gods, Mollymauk!” Caleb gasped, rocking his hips back as Molly crooked his fingers inside. Caleb cried out, “You’re going to make me come!”

“Can’t have that.” Molly said, continuing to scissor open the body beneath him. “I didn’t hear an answer to my question.”

“I want to cut you.” Caleb said softly, his accent so thick that Molly almost missed the words themselves. His fingers stuttered to a halt and Molly had to grip the base of his own cock.  
“Fuck, Caleb.” He groaned, “Yes. Yes. That would be-” Mollymauk was rarely at a loss for words, but as he imagined Caleb wielding one of his scimitars, lighting it up with Molly’s own blood- he had to take a steadying breath.

“I am ready, that is enough preparation.” Caleb said, this time he sounded so certain that Molly couldn’t help but nod, sliding his fingers out .

“How do you want-” Molly began, but before he could finish the question, Caleb turned around, once again pulling Molly in for a kiss. Their mouths crashed together like a thunderstorm and Molly felt a spark of arcane energy in his body as Caleb touched him. It didn’t feel like a spell, yet Caleb’s eyes were glowing with a pale blue energy and not for the first time Molly wondered if Caleb was even aware of the extent of his own power.

Caleb pushed Molly onto his back and before Molly could say anything he had settled between Molly’s legs, his mouth engulfing Molly’s leaking cock in a wet heat. It was sloppier than Caleb had been in the past, and Molly moaned at the realization that he was trying to make up for their lack of lubricant.

The sounds were positively filthy as Caleb slurped around him, each bob of his head making a slick, debauched sound that made Molly gasp out with pleasure.

After several minutes of desperate, sloppy sucking, Caleb pulled off, straddling Molly’s hips as he reached behind himself to line up the tiefling’s cock.

“Gods, Caleb!” Molly gasped as the human sunk down onto him, saliva still dripping down the human’s unshaven chin.

“May I do it?” Caleb asked- eyeing Molly’s scarred chest as he began to move up and down on Molly’s cock.

“Cut me?” Molly was trying to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of this, but the sensations were too much and as Caleb spoke, begging to draw blood, Molly’s red eyes flickered closed. “Yes. Gods yes, Caleb.”

“Your chest?” Caleb brought his knees down beside Molly’s hips, rocking himself back and forth, speeding up as Molly could feel him clenching around his cock.

“My cheek.” Molly opened his eyes as Caleb’s mouth dropped open. The human moaned and began rocking quicker. “Don’t you dare come, Caleb.” Molly warned. “I want blood in your mouth before you come.”

“We do not have any blades.” Caleb said with a strangled groan as he gripped the base of his cock, resting his other hand squarely on Molly’s chest for balance.

“Well then you’d better think of something.” Molly said breathlessly. He honestly wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep from coming at this rate.

Caleb looked around, raking one of his nails against Molly’s chest to test whether or not that was a viable option. He must have decided it wasn’t because he slowed his movement until he was practically stationary. Molly impatiently thrust up into him, his body desperate for more of _that_.

Caleb’s eyes widened suddenly and he gave Molly a curious look. “It is perhaps not ideal…” he said hesitatingly.

“I’m really very excited to see what you’ve come up with.” Molly was being entirely honest, although he knew his voice sounded choked as he tried to recreate their rhythm from before- a significantly harder task while Caleb was distracted.

Caleb gave him a wary smile, his breath hitching as Molly’s hips snapped up against him. Steadying himself once more with a palm on Molly’s chest, Molly watched Caleb’s lips move with words too quiet to hear, raising his other hand in preparation. Molly eyes closed tightly as he braced himself, uncertain what sort of spell might be coming. Instead of the searing pain he expected, however, he felt a swishing softness against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Frumpkin’s big eyes staring down at him. The cat gave a soft purr of contentedness and Molly smiled, “That’s impressively enterprising.”

Caleb’s eyes softened, but his face remained a mask of concentration. Molly tried to lie very still, a shiver running through his body as Frumpkin lightly padded onto his chest, his little paws pressing into Molly’s hot skin as he settled himself on the tiefling’s collarbone.

“Is this okay?” Caleb’s eyes met Molly’s own and even though they were no longer moving against one another, the heat that sparked between them was still plenty strong in their shared gaze. Molly exhaled shakily as he nodded, feeling the dual sensations of Caleb’s hand, pressed gently into the center of his chest- an anchor- and the feeling of Caleb’s tight heat around him. He was still achingly hard, and instead of focusing his attention on the cat in front of him, Molly kept his eyes locked with Caleb’s. He felt Frumpkin sit back, felt the shifting of the cat’s small but powerful muscles as his paw swiped forward with lightning speed. Molly watched Caleb’s eyes as he felt the familiar warm sting as the blood began to bead across the cut on his cheek. Caleb snapped his fingers once more and the small weight vanished from Molly’s chest. Caleb’s eyes never left his and at the sight of the cut, Molly watched his eyes darken- the color of an approaching storm.

“You look beautiful, Mollymauk.” Caleb said breathlessly. His gaze was powerful as he began to rock himself once more on Molly’s cock

“Fuck, Caleb-“ Molly tried to keep his head clear, but Caleb gently tugged on his nipple ring as he lowered himself over Molly until their chests were flat against one another. Caleb gasped as his neglected cock was caught between their bodies.

Molly held his breath as Caleb leaned down and caught just the tiniest bead of crimson on the tip of his tongue.

The moment hung in the air as Molly stared transfixed at the drop of his blood on Caleb’s tongue. The corners of Caleb’s mouth twitched as he slowly licked his lips, smearing the redness across them with a coy smile.

After that they were both gone. Molly grabbed the back of Caleb’s head and brought his mouth back down toward him, first for a world-shattering kiss and then urging him forward to once again kiss and lick against the cut on Molly’s cheek.

Their hips both sped up, Caleb’s body rocking against Molly, trying to capture that friction as his cock slid between them, while Molly resumed his thrusts, rising his hips to meet Caleb and drawing long, keening moans from the other man as they both hurtled toward their orgasms.

“Fucking hells, Mollymauk.” Caleb breathed, his forehead resting against Mollys as their grunts and moans filled the echoing room. “I am not going to last.”

“I’m right there with you.” Molly gasped before he captured Caleb’s mouth once more in a bruising kiss. “Sit up,” Molly said breathlessly, “I want to watch you come all over me.”

Caleb shuddered and bit his lip as he tucked his legs back, once again taking over as he rode Molly’s cock, his own leaving a trail of pre-cum across Molly’s stomach.

“I’m close, Mollymauk” Caleb gasped, his voice sounded wrecked as he impaled himself again and again.

“Come for me, love.” Molly said, adjusting his hips slightly.

It must’ve been the right angle because a second later Caleb was crying out, coming across Molly’s chest, the white painting Molly’s purple skin with stripes of Caleb’s seed. Molly’s own hips jerked as he spilled into the human, his own moans echoing in the steamy room as he felt his cock twitching inside Caleb. Caleb’s eyes fluttered closed and he dropped one of his hands to the floor to steady himself. “I have never had sex quite like this, Molly.”

“I take that as the highest compliment.” Molly sighed, gently helping Caleb to lie down beside him as he slipped out of the human, relishing in the feeling of his own spend dripping down his cock .

“It was meant as such.” Caleb said with a soft chuckle. He gently ran his fingers through the mess on Molly’s stomach, “We should get cleaned up, and then rejoin the others. We will have to face the music.” Molly smiled and parted his lips, his tongue curling suggestively. Caleb’s cheeks pinkened as he brought his fingers to Molly’s mouth. The tiefling smiled and sucked them into his mouth, licking Caleb’s fingers eagerly. “You are filthy, Mollymauk.” Caleb said, a hitch in his breath as he Molly sucked gently.

“And you love it.” Molly grinned.

“Of course I do.” Caleb took Molly’s hand as he slid back toward the bath. “We will wash up and then we must go back.”

“Never thought I’d see the day _Caleb Widogast_ was telling me that _I_ needed to have a bath.” Molly said with a sly smile, slipping back into the warm water beside Caleb, who winced slightly as he lowered himself in.

“That should be reason enough, then.”

 

They walked in silence through the streets toward the inn, both lost in their own thoughts about what they were going to face. As they reached the inn, Caleb took Molly’s hand, his own shaking slightly. Molly gave him a sidelong glance and squeezed Caleb’s hand reassuringly.

“It’s not going to be nearly as bad as you think.”

Caleb nodded without looking at Molly, his expression determined.

Molly pushed the door open and they were met with the predictable sight of the others (including Yasha) sitting at their usual table in the center of the tavern. Molly gently tugged Caleb forward as they approached the unusually quiet group.

Jester noticed them first, jumping to her feet and running to give Caleb a tight hug. Caleb looked positively mortified, but he slowly released Molly’s hand to awkwardly pat Jester on the shoulder.

“You made us really worried, Caleb!” she said with an uncharacteristic seriousness to her voice.

“I am sorry about that.” Caleb said softly before clearing his throat to address them all, “I am sorry for running off. I was not expecting things to go the way they did. It was thoughtless of me. I did not mean to make you worry.”

Fjord also rose, extending his hand to Caleb, “We’re just mighty glad to see you back in one piece.” Caleb shook his hand and Fjord clapped Molly on the shoulder. “My thanks to you for looking out for him, Molly.” He looked back at Caleb, “There’s certainly no hard feelings.”

“Thank you, Fjord, for saying as much.”

Molly smiled at Beau, still sitting beside Yasha and looking uncertain as to whether or not she should get up, too.

“Come sit down.” She said. Her voice was harsh, but her face was softer than Molly had ever seen it. “Caleb, I know I overreacted back there. I mean, I was just kinda shocked, you know.” A sharp look from Fjord and Molly bit his lip to keep from smirking as she narrowly avoided rolling her eyes. “But it’s none of our business.” She shrugged and shot a glance at Yasha, “It’s cool. Obviously. I don’t want you guys to think we’ve got a problem with you or anything. It’s totally nothing like that. Just kinda took us by surprise, that’s all.”

Yasha gave them both a nod as they made their way to sit down. Nott was conspicuously absent from the table and Caleb looked around the tavern, searching for his companion.

“She’s upstairs.” Fjord said softly. “She didn’t feel up to comin’ down with us.”

“I should go talk with her.” Caleb said with a look of resignation.

“I can go with you if you want.” Molly said softly, resting his hand on Caleb’s thigh under the table.

“We should talk alone. Thank you for the offer.” Caleb got to his feet and they all watched him disappear up the stairs.

Beau turned to Molly, “How long has this been going on?”

Molly gave her a wry smile, “What happened to ‘it’s none of our business’?”

“I’m just asking! I mean, it’s not like we can’t talk about it, right? It’s like, it’s a thing that’s happening. I’m just asking as a friend or whatever.” Beau looked immensely frustrated and Molly couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m teasing.” He said. “It’s been a few months.”

“That long?” Fjord sounded genuinely impressed and Molly shrugged. “Makes me a little nervous that you both kept it under wraps so long. What else are you two hidin’?”

Molly grinned, “Everyone’s got secrets.” Fjord nodded, a small smile on his face. “Besides, two out of five found out, so we obviously weren’t fantastic at keeping it a secret.”

“Yeah, Jester how did you find out?” Beau said, rounding on Jester with a grin.

“Can I tell them, Molly?” Jester said, eyes wide as she waited for permission.

Molly smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. “I don’t see why not, at this point.”

“I saw them _kissing_ in the bookshop last week!” Jester gushed, leaning forward as her voice took on a giddy tone.

“Wait, that big one in the center of town?” Beau asked, leaning forward to match Jester.

“While we were looking for another copy of  _Tusk Love_!” She confirmed, flipping her blue hair out of her face with a shake of her head. “They were kissing and I saw them and then Molly told me not to tell anyone!”

“Wait a minute-” Fjord said slowly, “That’s what all the Infernal talkin’ was about!” He sounded triumphant and Beau let out a long “ohhhhh!” of realization.

“Seemed as good a way to have a secret conversation as any.” Molly shrugged, grinning as he glanced at Jester.

“Not particularly subtle.” Yasha’s voice was as deadpan as ever and Molly gave her an endearing look.

“And since Jester and I are known for our subtlety…” Jester laughed and even Beau cracked a smile at that.

“What about you, Yasha?” Beau turned to look up at the woman next to her, “When did you find out?”

“About a week before, I think.” Molly nodded to confirm. “Our last bathhouse trip.”

Molly laughed as everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

Yasha looked around and realized what they were all inferring, “They were just talking! I heard them talking about wishing they could be alone together.”

“But nothing happened in the bath, right?” Beau said, her voice full of suspicion and concern.

“Not that trip.” Molly said with a coy smile. He could tell from her expression that that did _not_ alleviate Beau’s concerns.

“So I invited Nott to stay over in our room.” Yasha finished with a shrug.

“And Molly was out all night.” Fjord said, nodding. “This was quite the ruse!” He said with an expression that clearly showed that he was deeply impressed. “I think next time The Mighty Nein needs to go undercover, y’all are gonna be a shoe in for the job.”

They all laughed at that and Yasha got up to get them all another round of ales. Molly gestured for her to get one for Caleb as well.

 

They drank and chatted for another hour or so before Molly saw Caleb and Nott coming down the stairs. The others noticed soon after and their conversation died down as they watched the strange pair descend.

Caleb slid in next to Molly, who slid the ale toward him with a questioning look. Caleb nodded reassuringly and Molly snuck a glance at Nott who met his eye and gave a small, weak smile.

Caleb cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him. He bit his lip as he looked at the group in front of him. “I have only one thing to say.” Molly put his arm around Caleb reassuringly and he watched the human’s lip curl into a small grin. “I propose we all get drunk.”

As the cheers died down and their conversations once again turned lively, Caleb turned his face toward Molly. The human met his gaze and there, in front of the rest of their friends, they shared a brief kiss, an unspoken promise of more to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I can't even begin to thank you all enough for your comments and responses! You are giving me life! 
> 
> I hope to keep writing these now that my work schedule has gotten a bit more manageable!


End file.
